<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fear is the coldest color by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996056">fear is the coldest color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, M/M, Other, Sinestro Corps War, i guess something that technically qualifies as anal vore, past Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro - Freeform, written for dc kinkmeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written for DC Kinkmeme! Anon asked for a scene in the Sinestro Corps War where Sinestro uses alternative methods to break down Kyle's will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Rayner/Thaal Sinestro, Parallax/Kyle Rayner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DC Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fear is the coldest color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you can find the kinkmeme <a href="https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html#comments"> here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you fear, Kyle Rayner?"</p>
<p>Kyle snorts derisively. Even with a black eye and a half-broken wrist and three yellow lanterns wrapped around him to hold him back, Sinestro still looks as ridiculous as he always has. "Not you."</p>
<p>"That was not the question." Kyle's tongue flicks out to lick blood off of his lips as it dribbles from his nose, almost absently. After years in the Corps it has become familiar. Sinestro moves in much too close. Kyle swears he can smell his breath, shivering and naked in the wind above the planet's surface. "We all fear, Rayner. All I have to do is bring yours . . . to the surface."</p>
<p>Even without Ion, Kyle doesn't feel any great fear. His life has been in danger many times. He has fought with Sinestro many times. Being a Lantern isn't about not being afraid, no matter what Hal says. It means he can overcome fear.</p>
<p>Kyle's good at that.</p>
<p>"Go to hell," he says, and he almost feels bored. Sinestro cocks his bald head at him like a bird, and he looks like he wants to open up Kyle's skull and poke around in his brain.</p>
<p>"I will show you fear, Rayner," Sinestro murmurs, utterly unperturbed. He turns to the aliens that wrap their appendages around Kyle's body, holding him in the air. His face turns pensive. "Even if I have to use more . . . unconventional methods." He looks at Kyle.</p>
<p>"I know fear," Kyle hisses. "And I have overcome it."</p>
<p>"Perhaps."</p>
<p>Kyle can actually feel Sinestro's uniform brushing up his skin, even as he squirms against the slimy sensations of the tentacle choking him. Something pokes at the back of his mind. Kyle ruthlessly suppresses it.</p>
<p>It's not so easily suppressed when he feels long, thin fingers close around his cock.</p>
<p>"What the fuck!" Kyle tries to thrash, but that only rubs the oddly textured fingers against his cock further. Kyle lets out a choked yell when Sinestro yanks. "OW! Jesus!"</p>
<p>"Fascinating." Sinestro sounds actually interested now. He leans in. Kyle can definitely smell his breath.</p>
<p>He tries to push back the knowledge of what's actually happening. Let yourself feel it. Don't give in to the fear. This fear is more difficult. It's a fear of something he's never experienced. His fingers brush over Kyle's balls and Kyle shudders violently, spasming against his restrains. Someone makes a noise near his ear. Laughter. It's not Sinestro.<br/>Kyle looks up to see the whole Yellow Lantern Corps watching them, and he feels sick to his stomach. Not from fear.</p>
<p>"You're disgus-"</p>
<p>Sinestro shoves a dry, long finger into his ass. Kyle lets out another choked, embarrassing sound.</p>
<p>"You're weak, Rayner," Sinestro whispers. "You're nothing without Ion."</p>
<p>"Shut u-"</p>
<p>He's cut off again. Another finger. Kyle is dry and unprepared and he's never done anything like this, never had anything like this happen to him before. The fear is there, but he can't give into it. It's just him being hurt. Just him. He bites down on his lip and tastes blood again, but this time it's a welcome distraction.</p>
<p>"You can't even defend yourself," Sinestro purrs. "How are you supposed to defend your friends?"</p>
<p>Kyle spits in his face. Blood and spit are mostly flicked away by the wind, but enough of it lands on Sinestro's face to make his smug look turn to fury. Kyle only gets a few seconds of victory before he's arching away from the man's fingers as what feels like claws scrape at his insides. A low, choked noise.</p>
<p>The aliens are staring at him. Kyle isn't sure whether the noise they're making is laughter, but he thinks it is. Knows it is, in his gut. "Shut up!"</p>
<p>They laugh harder. Kyle tries to kick when he feels a third finger slipping into him. It feels wrong, a sensation he never had a word for, horrible in every sense. This is happening. In front of everyone.</p>
<p>Kyle refuses to feel afraid. Even this vulnerable. Even without Ion.</p>
<p>He has to redouble his efforts when he sees part of Sinestro's uniform start to melt away. Kyle tries not to look, but he can't help it - which also makes him feel sick with disgust. Sinestro's skin, which is usually a dark pink, goes positively purple around his groin. There's a thick, almost rubbery looking piece of genitalia there, not long but too wide. It's engorged and leaking - Kyle can see the fluid slicking it, making it shine in the little light there is.</p>
<p>"No," he whispers, before he knows he does. Kyle stares up into pitiless eyes. "Don't."</p>
<p>The mouth splits into a smile ready to devour. "Jordan was afraid, too."</p>
<p>Kyle stares, opens his mouth to say something, anything - but as he does, the tentacle around his neck tightens. Fingers dig into his naked thighs. He tries to fight but there is nowhere to go. He feels the very tip of it, cold and hot at once, numbing his insides. Then it gets bigger.</p>
<p>And bigger.</p>
<p>Kyle's nails dig into the tentacle as Sinestro's . . . thing sinks into his ass. He feels something tear. He will bleed.</p>
<p>Sinestro had done this to Hal, too. When had it been? Before Kyle, that Hal had felt this pain? Or after?</p>
<p>Sinestro is panting in his ear. Kyle is screaming with no air in his lungs. The thing moves inside him, flicking around and pulsing with heat and cold.</p>
<p>Kyle has been through worse, he thinks. Maybe. At some point. Eyes stare at him. Sinestro is buried in his asshole.</p>
<p>"You're so weak," the man murmurs, almost gently.</p>
<p>Kyle has never agreed more as Sinestro starts to move. It's not the kind of thrusting that a human would do - instead, it's a bucking of his hips up and down, the small thing pushing itself deeper and wiggling inside him.</p>
<p>Hal Jordan had called him the strongest Green Lantern, once.</p>
<p>"Ah - you're taking it much better than Jordan did. He had a ring, you know." A choked noise escapes Kyle as he tries to breathe and pant with pain at once. Something dribbles down his thighs. Probably blood. Maybe some of the sticky stuff on Sinestro's equipment. "He tried to call for help."</p>
<p>Kyle feels something in his gut that's not Sinestro moving his hips up in down in a movement that might be funny if it wasn't sending spikes of pain through his body. It overtakes him, staring in his gut and making his legs shudder, creeping up the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Fear.</p>
<p>He will not give in.</p>
<p>"I'll k -" he snarls.</p>
<p>"He wanted you to - hn save him," Sinestro says. "But you couldn't, could you? You're too weak, Kyle Rayner."</p>
<p>"Nnn -"</p>
<p>Sinestro groans. Something . . . oozes into Kyle, painting his insides with something fiercely uncomfortable. Fiercely filthy.</p>
<p>"You won't be able to stop me from doing this to your friends." Part of it starts to slip out and it feels even thicker than before, tearing something else, sending pain shooting up Kyle's spine. "You won't be able to stop my Corps from tearing your friends apart. You can't even protect yourself."</p>
<p>It drips down Kyle's thighs in sticky globs now, as he heaves in breaths. The Corps watch him, some smiling, some face too alien to see.</p>
<p>"I know what you fear," Sinestro sneers. He is clothed again. Kyle is naked. Weak. "You fear the truth. The truth that you are too weak to protect your friends. It was because of your weakness that your first girl-friend died, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>Kyle tries to shake his head. Sinestro simply smiles wider. "You couldn't protect Jordan from me. You couldn't protect yourself from me. You cannot stop me from doing exactly what I did to you . . . to all of your friends."</p>
<p>His eyes are wild, manic.</p>
<p>Kyle lurches forward with every last bit of strength in him. His nose is inches from Sinestro's when his aching, bruised body gives out on him. He collapses back into the arms of the waiting Yellow Lanterns.</p>
<p>"So tell me," Sinestro murmurs, "are you afraid, Kyle Rayner?"</p>
<p>Kyle opens his mouth to say he isn't.</p>
<p>He tries to say that he's not, not even a little, would never be -</p>
<p>But he is.</p>
<p>He is.</p>
<p>"Yes," Sinestro murmurs.</p>
<p>The yellow, cruel thing in the cage slips out.</p>
<p>They shove him forward, slick still dripping down his legs, naked. He should be falling but something holds him up. Kyle Rayner stares into the yellow, horrifying glow of something he doesn't know how to comprehend. It is fear itself. Kyle feels it pull the fear to the top of him, yank every bit he has until he can barely move. It looks like an insect, and a shark, and for several half-seconds it reminds him of Batman himself, as if the man's costume had managed to tap into the primal, true terror of the universe itself.</p>
<p>Then long claws curl around his neck, yanking him forwards. Claws dig into his back, leaving long marks. There are too many teeth, everywhere, touching him and in front of him. There's something else, too, long and cruel and barbed -</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>No, it can't, it cannot, it's not possible -</p>
<p>His thighs are spread again. It's too long and it's cruel and Kyle feels terror -</p>
<p>It pushes into him. It's thinner than Sinestro was but it's long. It goes in and in and in and brushes against places he doesn't know he had. This is hot and sick and Kyle screams at the top of his lungs. The creature's claws dig into him, like he is a piece of meat ready to be eaten.</p>
<p>Then it starts to move. The barbs rip into every bit of Kyle's insides and he shrieks, throwing his head back and thrashing as it moves in and out, until his throat is so raw he can't scream anymore. Every thrust brings terror, until there is nothing but the fear that pounds in the back of his mind and the pain in his body.</p>
<p>The beast lets out a scream, but it is one of pleasure, mixing with Kyle's cry of pain.</p>
<p>The piece it is using to ruin him isn't the only thing inside him. The whole insectoid thing begins to feed itself inside him, taking up residence in his insides, pressing in the back of his throat. It forces him open, pushes its way inside him, and Kyle Rayner -</p>
<p>is lost to fear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>